Welcome To Our Little World
by XxSupernaturalQueenxX
Summary: The rowdyruff boys are pretty much like any other teenage boy but one day they had to move away to an isolated country in the middle of the ocean. They soon discovered that this country is filled with monster and creatures of the night. They agreed to a 'challange', thinking it will be easy. Will they win and go home or will they lose have to become slaves to the three princesses?
1. Chapter 1

**My new story! I had this story idea in my head for months now and I'm so happy that I was finally able to write it! It's supernatural kind of story. I love anything supernatural, which is why my pen name is XxSupernaturalQueenxX. Comment and review or Private message me if you have any questions!**

**Buttercup-yeah, yeah, just get on with the story already!**

**Supernatural Queen-when did you get here? O.O**

* * *

**Butch's POV:**

My Brothers and I are like any other normal teenage boys. We hit on girls, we break stuff sometimes, we get in trouble and we hang out with friends. Sadly, there are only two things that makes us different from the rest of the teenage population, or should I say the human race in general. One, we have superpowers since the day we were 'born'. And two, we were created by a monkey.

No, we weren't created the same way monkeys 'create' a baby on the discovery channel. Our father or 'creator', made us in a laboratory seventeen years ago. Even as babies, my brothers and I had superpowers and because of this, the government tried to kidnap us multiple times during our life. Thanks to that, we learned how to fight to the point that they had to send an army to kidnap us so every town or city we lived in end up destroyed.

Our dad, Mojo Jojo, had enough and now we're moving to some unknown country. Apparently, my father knows the king and he asked him to take our family under his wing. We're already driving to the palace. I didn't think there was still a kingdom in this generation.

"I don't wanna go!" Boomer complained. Boomer is my younger brother. He has blonde hair and navy blue eyes. He's the kindest and the most innocent one out of us. He's wearing a navy blue button up shirt and pale blue jeans that ripped, exposing his knees.

"Boomer, it's no use now. Dad isn't going to change his mind." Brick scoffed and kicked the back of the driver's seat. Brick is my oldest brother. He's the one that usually comes up with the plans so he's like the brains of the family. Once we left our old school, he left most of the girls crying. Yep that's my brother, Mr. Player. He's wearing a red hoodie, black sweat pants and his trademark cap that he wears backwards.

"Boys, I can imagine how moving to another country might be uncomfortable but I am doing this for your safety. You will thank me for this someday." My old man said, ignoring the kicks behind his seat.

"Does this country even speak English?" I asked, still angry about leaving. I'm Butch, the middle brother. I use to play sports but a bunch of girls kept spying on me when I'm in the locker room changing out of my sports uniform so I quit. Sports use to be my life but now, I'm just the 'cool one' out of my brothers. My Brothers and I have our own fan club back at our old school. Boomer is the 'cute one', Brick is 'Mr. Player', and somehow I'm 'the bad boy' just because I have a motorcycle, and I don't socialize a lot.

"Yes," my monkey of a father answered, keeping his eyes on the road. How can he be so calm about this?

"Does this country even exist?" I growled. "I search this place online and couldn't find anything!"

"That because this country is isolated from the rest of the world." He said. "I use to work at the palace many years ago with the king. The king is a scientist. Thanks to him, I am smart and not like any of those common animals in zoos." We all stayed silent the rest of ride. Boomer played temple run on his iPod as Brick kept kicking the back of the driver's seat, trying to annoy our dad. I sighed and looked out the window.

I noticed that this place is odd. Trees usually have green leaves, right? Then why do these trees have purple, blue, green, and bright orange leaves? Each tree had weird colored leaves and strange flowers on them. What kind of trees are these? This place is very strange.

"We're almost there," my father finally said. "We just need to past through this village." While we were driving through the village, I noticed that the village was very modern and many people had odd colored hair. Looking out the window with a bored expression I suddenly noticed that a girl had a tail and cat ears! I pressed my face against the window, scanning everyone I saw.

What are these people! I just saw an old man with bird like claws for feet! From the waist down his body was bird like! I saw a woman whose arms are actually wings! I saw some little girls play in a fountain but taking a closer look, those girls had a fish body from the waist down! They look like mermaids! Wait, could they be real mermaids? I'm must be losing my mind. My dad stop car, in front of the place gates. We saw a large pile of gray rocks on each side of the gates.

"Dad, how do we get in?" Boomer asked, putting away his IPod. The pile of gray rock suddenly moved and piled on top of each other, building a man shaped rock monster! I turned to my brothers, noticing their shocked expressions, was relieved to know I wasn't the only one who is seeing this. The rock monsters walked up to our car.

"Mojo Jojo?" one of the HUGE rock monsters asked in a deep and slow voice.

"Yes, I have brought my sons with me as well." My dad said calmly. How can he be so calm? We're in front of two rock monsters for crying out loud!

"All forms of transportation from the outside world must be destroyed. Please exit the car." The other rock monsters said.

We all got out of the car and took our luggage with us. As Boomer was getting out, the rock monster picked up the car with his hands. Boomer quickly jumped out of the car before the rock monster crushed our car between his hands then dropped the remains in front of us.

"Come along boys," Dad said, ignoring the fact that our car is crushed and just burst into flames. The rock monsters opened the gates and let us though; once we were in the gates closed the rock monsters were just a pile of rocks again. We followed behind him, carrying our stuff.

"Dad, did you forget to tell us anything important about this place?" I asked, referring to the fact that I haven't seen a single human being since we got here!

"I don't think so." He said thoughtfully. "I did tell you guys that this country is isolated from the outside world."

"I'm talking about the fact that there isn't a single human being here!" I yelled angrily. My dad raised an eyebrow.

"Did you not read the brochure I gave you boys?" he asked. What brochure?

"You mean this?" Boomer asked, pulling a folded brochure from his pocket. "I found it on my bed while I was packing." I grabbed the brochure out of his hands.

"Why is it covered in paint?" I asked, trying to find words on the brochure that isn't covered in paint.

"I might have spilled some of my paint supplies over it while I was packing." Boomer confessed. Brick took the brochure out of my hand and threw it over his shoulder.

"Well, it no use to us now." Brick said. "So what exactly is this place anyway?"

"This country is called Townsville," dad started but Brick cut him off.

"Townsville? That's a stupid name for a country." He said. My dad ignored his comment and continued.

"Townsville was founded by King Utonium but back then he was known as professor Utonium. Anyway, this country is actually an island in the middle of the North Atlantic Ocean. Not many people knows of this country because this is country is home to supernatural and paranormal beings from around the world."

"Then why isn't this country shown on maps?" Boomer asked.

"Because most people who do know of this country believes this country is an old legend. And it's hidden by an invisible barrier so humans won't enter."

"Why is it hidden?" Brick asked.

"Because many humans are afraid of creatures they don't understand and usually believe in made up story of creatures of the night killing innocent people and eating their flesh." We were silent as we walked up to the palace. This place is huge! Why do I feel like I been here before?

"This place looks familiar." Boomer commented, catching our attention.

"I would hope so," dad said. "You boys use to live here with the princesses until you boys were three." He knocked three times on the door and waited for someone to answer.

"Princesses?" Boomer asked, completely confused. "I don't remember living at a palace with princesses." Our father looked shocked at him.

"Do any of you boys remember living here or remember the three princesses of Townsville?" he asked us. We all shook our heads.

"I am shocked you don't remember." He said. "I am mostly shocked that you, Boomer, do not remember the youngest princess. If I remember correctly, you two wanted to get married when you were three." Our jaw dropped.

"I don't remember that!" Boomer exclaimed, his cheeks turning red.

"You should," Dad continued. "The day I told that we were moving away, you said you didn't want to leave because you promised to marry the youngest princess." Boomer continued to blush but his faced showed that he didn't remember. A petite middle-aged woman opened the door. She had pale skin and had a bored expression on her face. She had her hair in a bun and she was wearing a purple dress.

"Mojo Jojo?" she asked in a monotone voice. While she was talking, I noticed she had fangs! Oh my god, she's a vampire! My hand immediately slapped my neck. I hope she doesn't suck my blood.

"Yes, king Utonium is expecting me." He said. She motioned us to follow her we were walking a few feet behind her.

"What about the two other princesses?" Boomer asked. Our father thought for minute and turned his attention towards Brick.

"Brick, do you remember the oldest princess?" he asked but Brick shook his head.

"That strange, when you two were three, you two hated each other." he murmured. Brick looked surprised.

"How come?" he asked. He seemed curious about the oldest princess who might be the only female in this world who hated him.

"I'm not sure but you two use to argue every day since the day we could talk." Before Brick could say anything, the middle-aged vampire woman stopped in front of the door.

"Wait here." She instructed and entered the room.

"What about the other princess?" I asked curiously while my brothers were too busy pressing the ears against the door, trying to figure out what was going on through the door.

"Well, she used to have a weak heart when she was three but I believe she's cured now." he started. "You two would spend every day competing with each other. You two could compete in sports to see who was better in the woods behind the palace. I remember one day she pushed herself to the limit while trying to catch up to you and passed out. Of course, you were there and you carried her on you back and took her back inside." I honestly don't remember but it sounds like my brothers and I were close to the princesses. The vampire woman opened the door, hitting my brothers in the face with the doors.

"You may come in." she said, and left. We entered the room and I expected it to be a throne room but it looked more like a mayor's office.

"Mojo, long time no see!" a man in a lab coat said, sitting behind the desk. "And I see your boys have grown a lot in the past fourteen years. I'm guessing they're seventeen now, right?" our dad nodded.

"Thank you for taking us under your wing after all these years." Our dad said.

"Don't mention it; your boys were great friends to my daughters when they were toddlers." He said. My eyes widen.

"Wait, you're the king!" I exclaimed. "But you don't look like the king type."

"Butch, behave yourself." He scolded me.

"It's fine Mojo." King Utonium said.

"We want to go home!" Brick said. "We didn't even want to come here in the first place!"

"Brick!" Mojo yelled.

"Is that so?" a woman's voice was heard from behind doorway. We turned around and saw a shapely woman but I couldn't see her face behind her red curls."

"Um, you all know my wife." King Utonium said as her gestured towards the red head.

"So you boys don't want to be here?" she asked us. We nodded. She smirked (I think, I can't really see her face) and made her way towards the desk. She picked up three pens and wrote something on each one then tossed one pen to each of us. I have the green one. I noticed that she wrote our name on our pens.

"Then l let's play a little game, shall we?" she sat on top of the desk and crossed her legs. "Or should I say, I have a challenge for the three of you."

"What?" Brick asked, red pen in his hand.

"We have three daughters and tonight is their seventeenth birthday. If they can manage to take those pens from you, you are free to go home. We will also pay for you living expenses. But if they do manage to take the pens before their party tonight, which starts in three hours, you will become their bodyguards and slaves for one year." She let out a chuckle.

"Do we have ourselves a deal?" she asked.

"Really? That's all?" Brick asked with a laugh. "Just keep these pens away from some princesses?" we laughed. This is the stupidest challenge I have ever heard!

"Deal!" we yelled in unison. We turned to leave.

"I'm sure you guys won't succeed so I'll say this now," she said. "Welcome to our little world."

* * *

**Supernatural Queen- I'm done!**

**Buttercup-that's the stupidest challenge I have ever heard!**

**Supernatural queen- shut up! It'll make sense later! Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another chapter added! Comment and review!**

* * *

***memory from the past (BlossomXBrick themed) ***

"_I am Batman!" A little red haired toddler, Brick, yelled. He was floating in midair with his two brothers. They were playing a game._

"_But Brick!" The most adorable blonde toddler complained. "You're always batman, it's my turn now!" their middle brother, Butch, was floating next to them. He let out a sigh, knowing where this is going._

_The boys were three but if you see them for yourself, you would mistake them for five year olds. Being made from chemical X, they grew up faster than normal children but now they growth seemed to be slowing down until they look their age and start to age the same rate as normal children. Overall, they look and act like five years old kids despite being three._

"_Go suck on a pineapple, Boomer!" Brick said stubbornly. "I want to be Batman!" Boomer gasp as tiny tears threaten to spill from his big round blue eyes, Butch slapped his forehead with his slightly chubby hand._

"_Brick, do you always have to make Boomer cry?" Butch asked, slightly annoyed while Boomer chanted 'poopy head!' and pointed his finger towards Brick. Before Brick could say anything, the door to the room opened._

"_Boys, it is almost time for us to leave." Their monkey of a father informed them as he entered the room, avoiding the packed suitcases on the floor. The suitcases were in three different colors. Butch's stuff was in the forest green suitcases while Boomer's stuff was in the navy blue. Brick stuff was in the red suitcases._

"_I don't want to leave!" Boomer yelled. "I don't wanna leave Bubbles!" _

"_You can go say goodbye to Princess Bubbles now because we are leaving soon." Their father said. With that, Boomer flew out of the room in superfast speed, breaking some vases along the way._

"_Are you not going to say good-bye to Princess Buttercup, Butch?" their father asked._

"_I didn't tell her I was leaving." Butch answered and started playing with his toys._

"_Why?" Brick asked._

"_Because if I tell her that I'm moving away, she'll kill me and keep my body under her bed so I won't leave." Butch answered casually. Brick and Mojo nodded their heads in agreement, knowing how feisty and violent the middle princess of Townsville can be when she's angry. _

"_Princess Buttercup! Princess Buttercup! Where are you?" the over-weight head maid, who was supposed to give Buttercup her medicine, panicked. She ran around in circles, panicking about what to do until she didn't see where she was going and slammed her face against the wall, knocking her out. She landed on the floor with a thud._

"_Buttercup must be hiding in the woods again." Butch said as he puts down his toy truck. "I'll go get her." With that, he ran in superfast speed towards the woods behind the palace._

"_Why do my brothers always go to the princesses?" Brick asked, slightly annoyed. "You don't see me going to Blossom." He hopped onto his twin bed._

"_Oh, look at me!" he said, mimicking an annoying version of Blossom's voice. "I'm soooo special because I'm a princess with big bow on my head and I can count numbers. I can tell time and I know how to read! I'm bossing, annoying, and I act like a grown-up even though I'm only three years old!"_

"_I can hear you, you know." A little girl's voice said from somewhere in the room, startling Mojo and Brick. The square base of grandfather clock opened, revealed a tiny little door. A girl with long, red hair and a red bow on her head crawled out; she had an annoyed and angry expression on her face._

"_I am very disappointed in you, my son." Mojo said then lowered himself to his son's ear. "I really thought you would survive to see you next birthday." He whispered. _

"_Well, I will leave you children alone; I have to take the head maid to the palace's nurse." Mojo said and made his way towards the knocked out body. He tried to pick her up but as he left her above his head, his arms gave in and the head maid landed onto of him. Mojo groaned in pain and tried to crawl from under her but she was too heavy._

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY ROOM?" Brick exclaimed as her point his finger at Blossom, who was patting the dust off her pink dress._

"_I heard you leaving." Blossom said. "I just wanted to say goodbye." Brick was confused. _

"_Why are you being so," Brick paused, searching for the right word. "So not bossy?" he didn't find the right word. Blossom wasn't facing him while she played with her hair but he noticed that her ears were turning red. His jaw dropped._

"_Are you in love with me?" Brick exclaimed, alarmed. Blossom flinched and turned her face towards him._

"_No!" she yelled, but her blush said other words. "How could I like an ignoramus like you!"_

"_I don't even know that means!" he yelled back._

"_Ignoramus means 'extremely ignorant person', stupid!" Blossom yelled and took a step towards him._

"_Stop saying big words like a grown up!" Brick yelled taking a step towards her. "Act you age, idiot!"_

"_Idiot?" Blossom gasped. "You're the idiot here, idiot!"_

"_What! I am not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_Are too!"_

"_Am not!"_

"_ARE TOO!"_

"_AM NOT!"_

_They kept yelling, taking steps towards each other until their foreheads were touching and they were screaming at each other. The door was open and two maids were walking by when they saw those two arguing._

"_Aw so cute!" the maid with an orange cats ears and a tail squealed with delight._

"_They fight like an old married couple!" the other one with purple skin exclaimed. Blossom and Brick snapped their heads towards them._

"_We are not a couple!" we yelled in unison. The young maids giggled and kept walking._

"_Hey!" Blossom yelled after them. "For the record, I could never like this idiot!"_

"_I'm not an idiot!" Brick yelled. "And for the record, I could never like a bossy, annoying, flat chest like you!" Brick put his hand on her chest, showing how flat it was._

_Blossom knew that she was too young to have breast, and they won't developed until she got older. However, someone like Brick calling her a flat chest and touching her chest got her angry._

"_PERVERT!" she screeched and hell broke loose. She grabbed the grandfather cloak she was hiding in earlier and swung it towards him, trying to hit him but he dodged. This is what happens when you leave two super powered kids alone with a grandfather clock in the room._

_In the process of trying to hit Brick, Blossom destroyed the room. The windows were crashed through, leaving sharp remains on the ground; there were giant holes on the walls and floor. After Butch and Boomer said their goodbyes to the two other princesses and helped mojo, who was suffocating from under the head maid while she was out cold. They took one look at the two fighting in the room and they immediately knew whose fault it was._

"_Brick said something stupid again, didn't he?" Boomer asked, already knowing the answer. Mojo and Butch nodded in unison. Blossom had enough and threw the grandfather clock at brick but he was able dodged it._

"_Brick Jojo, you jerk!" Blossom screamed at him as she stomped away, angrily._

_***end of memory; Blossom's POV***_

I don't know why I suddenly remembered that memory. I haven't thought about Brick since he moved away. I decided to push Brick and that memory to the back of my mind and continued reading the book I had in my hands.

"Princess Blossom," a female voice called from the door. I turned my head and saw Marcy, a young housekeeper who happens to be a ghost. If I remember correctly, and I usually do, she told my sisters and me that she died seventy-three years ago.

"Yes?" I replied as I looked up at her.

"The queen needs to talk to you." she said politely. "She says it's important." I nodded and closed my book.

"I'll be right there." I said as got up from my chair and made my way my father's office because she's usually there.

"Look," someone said. "It's princess Blossom! She so refined isn't she." A smile appeared on my face.

"Yes, and so polite!" another person said. "I don't think I ever heard her yell or break a rule her whole life." I take pride in that. I am the eldest princess after all; I need to be a perfect role model for this country.

"Mother I'm here." I said as I entered the room and saw my mother, the queen, chuckling to herself.

"Oh sweetie," she said happily when she saw me. "Sit down; I have big news but we have to wait for your sisters." She looked excited.

"Honey," my father, the king, sighed from behind his desk. "Must you really tell them? I mean, the boys don't want to be here and it's not in our place to make them stay against their will." My mother quickly covered his mouth.

"You're giving too much away!" she hissed.

"Mommy," a soft voice said as the door creaked opened. "Do you need anything?" it was my youngest sister Bubbles. She closed the door behind her and I saw her new dress she was wearing for our birthday party tonight.

She had a light blue dress that was almost like a ball grown except that it only reach down to her knees. She had black high heels with ribbons attached. It was a strapless dress but she used white gloves the reached to her elbows so her arms weren't too exposed. Her curly golden hair reached down to a few inches below her shoulders. It was nice to see her hair down since she always wore her hair in her signature pigtails.

Her dress style was different from mine. I wore a long pink dress that hugged my waist but floated freely around my legs. The sleeves reached down to my wrists but it didn't cover my shoulders. I wore a gold and pink necklace around my neck and a pair of hot pink, heart-shaped earrings. My straight, carrot colored hair reached down to the back with my knees and I still had my signature red bow tied into my hair. My bangs covering my forehead but didn't cover my pink colored eyes.

"Sweetie," my mother started excitedly. "Please sit down next to your sister." She gestured towards the seat next to me. Bubbles sat down as her round, innocent looking blue eyes scanned the room, as if she was waiting for a something to jump out and scare her like last year.

"Why did mommy call us here?" Bubbles asked in a whisper.

"Now, we just need to wait for Buttercup and-" As if on cue, my mother was cut off when the window shattered and someone jump through it.

The intruder had slightly wavy, black as night hair that curled up at the end. Her long and thick black eyelashes brought out her bright jade eyes while her milk colored skin brought out her naturally red lips that were smiling.

"Yo," the intruder greeted. I let out a heavy sigh. The intruder was none other than my younger sister, Buttercup. My father quickly ran to the window and examined the damage as his hands found their way to his head, threatening to pull out his hair in frustration.

"That's the sixth window you broke today!" I informed Buttercup who only shrugged as if it was nothing.

"Sorry," Buttercup apologized as she ruffled the hair on the back of her head. "But in my defense, the first five times were completely by accident!"

My father pinched the bridge of his nose and returned to his chair, ignoring his broken window.

"Buttercup, please sit down next to your sisters." My mother instructed as she examined the broken window. Buttercup sat down next to me and crossed her arms, waiting for our mother to stop staring at the window.

Buttercup is the toughest girl I have ever met. She's no girly girl that's for sure. She's wearing a black shirt that hugged her figure and baggy lime green shorts. She wore a pair of black leggings and lime green boots with a matching lime green jacket. Unlike the other women in this country, she refuses to wear dresses or skirts unless it's necessary. Her hair was an inch above her shoulders and she never wore makeup before.

"Buttercup," Bubbles started. "Why aren't you wearing a dress? Didn't you promise mommy that you would wear a dress for our birthday party if she bought you that green motorcycle?"

"Yeah, but the party won't start until three hours so I have plenty of time." Buttercup said with a grin. I sighed.

Cars, motorcycles, trains, jets, and airplanes from the outside world are not allowed in this country because it runs on gasoline or coal and it's harmful to the environment. Some of the non-human residents such as fairies (fairies are not tiny people. There are human size but have bug-like wings), nymphs and other nature-connect creatures of this country, gets most of their energy from the environment.

Buttercup's motorcycle and any other transportation from this country run on Chemical X so it's both safe for the people and environmentally safe.

"Ok, I'll have to have someone fix the window before the party." Mother said to herself then clapped her hands and turned towards us. "Now that you're all here, I have some big news! The boys are back!"

"Boys?" Buttercup questioned "if you're going to make us go to some marriage meeting I'm telling you now, ain't gonna happen." Bubbles and I nodded in agreement.

"No, I mean mojo's boys are back." While Buttercup and Bubbles had confused expression, my eyes widen. I remember mojo and one of his boys was Brick.

"I still don't get it." Bubbles said. Mother let out a heavy sigh.

"Don't you guys remember," she questioned. "Don't the names Butch, Brick and Boomer ring a bell?" Bubbles gasped.

"I remember!" she squealed so loudly that Buttercup and I had to cover our ears and another window shattered.

"Not another window!" my father groaned and dropped his forehead on his desk.

"Boomer was my first love!" Bubbles said with a gentle a smile. A blush invaded her cheeks. "We even promised to marry each other when we turn eighteen." My jaw dropped.

"Excuse me for a second." Buttercup said and she left the room in supersonic speed. She came back a second later, drinking a glass of water. Then she spit out the water she had gathered in her mouth.

"WHAT?" she exclaimed. I took the glass out of her hand and drank the remaining water. I also did a spit take.

"YOU PROMISED WHAT?" I exclaimed. Bubbles didn't seem to notice our reaction because she was too busy remember her first love while having hearts in her eyes. Buttercup and I are over-protective of our innocent little sister and we knew nothing about this.

"Girls," Our mother interrupted our moment of shock. "You're over reacting. Blossom do you remember Brick?" I nodded.

"He was the only person who was able to push you buttons to the point where you lost your temper." Buttercup's jaw dropped.

"This girl lost her temper before?" she exclaimed. "I been annoying and pushing her buttons since I was born and she never did more than yell or lecture me!"

"Well it was because of him that Blossom nearly destroyed a room with a grandfather clock."

"Wow," Buttercup said in awe. "And I thought I was the violent one around here." I glared at her.

"What about you," I said. "If I remember correctly, and I usually do, you and Butch did everything together!" Buttercup thought for a minute then shrugged.

"I don't remember." She said as she crossed her arms.

"You should," our father started. "You two would spend every day competing with each other. I remember one day you pushed yourself to the limit while trying to catch up to him and passed out. He had to carry you bag to the palace so you could be treated. After all, you did have a weak heart back then." Buttercup tried to remember.

"So where are they?" Bubbles asked, jumping with excitement.

"Well here's the thing," our Mother started. "The boys don't seem to remember their time here when they were young so they don't remember you girls and they don't want to stay." Bubbles's face fell. I felt slightly disappointed for no reason and Buttercup still didn't remember.

"But there is a way they can stay." My mother said mysteriously. Bubbles quickly regained her smiling face.

"They have three pens," she started. "Your job is to take it from them before the party starts."

"Well that's easy!" Bubbles exclaimed happily and quickly made her exit.

"That's stupid." Buttercup commented. "Just take some pen from some guy. Sorry but I'm not interested." Buttercup walked towards the broken window, about to make her exit.

"Well I guess I'm not surprised." Our mother sighed. "You wouldn't be able to get the pen from him, even if you tried." Buttercup froze, half way out the window but she came back in.

"Excuse me?" Buttercup said, sounding as if she heard someone mock her awesomeness. Our mother smirked (I think, I can't really see her face).

"When you two were toddlers, he could sometimes beat you in sports or fighting and now that he's grown up, he could easily keep the pen away from you without any trouble." No, don't fall for it Buttercup!

"Oh yeah, well you just watch! I'll get that stupid pen from him and he won't even know I took it!" and she fell for it. With that, she flew out the window.

"You did that on purpose didn't you?" I asked, already knowing the answer. Well its looks like we're pen hunting today and with that, I ran out of the room in search for the pen and Brick

* * *

**READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE!**

**this story will be mostly ButtercupXButch but since Blossom is the only one who remembered the boys, I had to use her last memory of the boys in the beginning. Even though the memory was kinda BlossomXBrick themed but overall this story will be ButtercupXButch with hints of BlossomXBrick and BoomerXBubbles. Review and comment please and I'll update soon!**


End file.
